


The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers

by Switch842



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Switch842/pseuds/Switch842
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is killing the Cast Members on Disney’s newest cruise ship, The Dream. Can Jensen figure out who the culprit is before it’s too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 2010 for the [J2 Fights Crime](http://j2fightscrime.livejournal.com/) challenge. The premise was the mod issued prompts based on the now defunct They Fight Crime! prompt generator. My prompt: "Jared's a impetuous pirate gentleman spy with nothing left to lose. Jensen's an all-American day-dreaming bartender on the trail of a serial killer." So, yes. This is the crackiest crack to ever crack and is just utterly ridiculous. But, I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.

Jensen wanted to hate Tom he really did. After all, the guy had come up out of nowhere and stolen Jensen’s dream job right out from underneath him. And just when Jensen had worked up a good frenzy and was right on the point of telling Tom off, there the guy was on the other side of the bar with his oh so white smile and bright blue eyes ordering the most expensive whiskey the ship stocked. And Jensen found himself caving, smiling back and having a very amiable chat with the guy. He was just so… _nice_.

Sure, Jensen had been just a few hours away from finally achieving his lifelong dream of being Goofy on Disney’s newest cruise ship, the Dream, when in came Tom to just sweep it out from underneath him. And now Jensen was stuck being one of the stupid Green Army Men from Toy Story. He didn’t even get to be one of the other solo characters. No, he was stuck in a group with four other guys. Don’t get him wrong, they were great guys. But Jensen had been the best damn mascot the University of Texas had ever seen and now he was an Army Guy? Not even a name? Just Green Army Man #4? It seriously sucked. 

But, on the upside, he did get to bartend during his off hours. If Jensen’s first love was cheering and being a kick ass mascot, then bartending was a close second. He loved being able to interact with people, talking with them, making them some fabulous cocktail they never would have thought to order, telling tourists and new people in town the best places to go and visit and seeing everyone happy. It really was an ideal career for someone who liked people as much as Jensen did.

So, anyway, here Jensen was, five years out of college, working on the Disney Dream as a Green Army Man by day and bartender by night. Well, right now, he was mostly bartending as the ship was on its initial voyage from the shipyard in Germany to its homeport in Port Canaveral. They were running on minimal crew – food and wait staff and most of the performers so they could start working on routines and what they would be doing throughout the day. It was going really well. Jensen was enjoying his work and his colleagues.

There was Sandy, who played Jessie from Toy Story. She was petite and perky with a contagious laugh. She really had the cowgirl thing down. Her Jessie was spunky and fun with a real flair for yipping it up when the mood struck.

Then there was the lovely Sophia who had been cast as Elastigirl. She definitely had the attitude to pull off her character. The costume left little to imagination and Sophia was happy to flaunt what she had.

And who could forget Chad. He was playing Tweedledum and that was really an inspired bit of casting. Sure, Chad was a nice enough guy, but he could be a little dense sometimes. He really was more often the butt of their jokes than he realized.

There was Danneel who played Bo Peep. She looked absolutely stunning in her ball gown and if Jensen was so inclined, he would be hard pressed to refuse her charms when the Southern Belle came out to play.

Then there was Mike. He was playing Tigger and definitely had the over exuberant personality to pull it off. He seemed nice enough, but there was still something about him that rubbed Jensen the wrong way. Maybe it was all those wigs. As far as Jensen could tell, Mike voluntarily shaved his head, but still felt the need to walk around with the most outrageous wigs he could find – Mohawks, bright pink bobs, butt length bright yellow and black striped. He had a wig for every occasion it seemed. 

And then there was, well, there was Jared. 

God, Jared. 

Jared was working as The Beast, but he was far from it. He was the most gorgeous man Jensen had ever seen. Tall, taller than Jensen and he was 6’2”, floppy brown hair that hung in his eyes half the time and these amazing eyes that were either green or brown or blue depending on the light. Jensen had been smitten the first time he’d laid eyes on the man. They’d been flirting these past few weeks, but nothing had happened. Jensen was a little hesitant to get involved with a co-worker that he would be stuck on a ship with for 8 months out of the year. If things didn’t work out it could get very, very awkward.

So, everything was going along well. They were three weeks into the trip and the ship was running as it should, the staff were getting the hang of their jobs and that, of course, is when it all went to shit.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

“Oh, my God, Jensen!”

Jensen turned to see Sandy running up to him as he made his way to breakfast. She sounded frantic and a little like she’d been crying.

“Sandy? What’s wrong?”

“Didn’t you hear?” she cried as she flung herself at Jensen. “Mabel was murdered last night! It’s just awful!”

“Murdered? What happened?” Mabel had been Daisy Duck and was just so sweet. She had been nice to Jensen from day one, giving him tips and hints for surviving his first job on a cruiseline. She was a veteran and had been brought on board the new ship to help make the transition easy for any new folks. She was really just an amazing person – always willing to lend an ear when you were having problems or a question about something. The ship would definitely miss her presence.

“No one’s saying. But they found her down in the engine room with her throat slit less than an hour ago. They’re rounding everyone up now for alibis. All the lifeboats are accounted for, so no one’s left the ship.”

_Oh, shit!_ Jensen thought. They were in the middle of the ocean. Whoever had done this was still on board. This was so not good.

Jensen solemnly followed Sandy back to the theater where everyone was being gathered. They joined Jared, Sophia, Chad, Tom, Danneel and Mike who were sitting off to one side. No one was talking. Everyone was just sitting there solemnly, the reality of the situation weighing heavily on everyone’s minds. 

Someone in this very room was a murderer.

If possible, the room fell even more silent when the captain of the ship entered the room. He had a very commanding presence. Standing over six feet tall with a full beard that was peppered with gray, everyone took the man seriously. Even if they did giggle behind his back when they addressed him by name. It was a little funny that his last name just happened to be Morgan. Jensen had been trying to think up a cocktail just for him using his namesake’s rum, but had been so far unsuccessful. He felt his mind starting to drift into thinking up more possible combinations when he felt Jared elbow him in the side.

Jensen had to bite back a giggle as he saw Captain Morgan standing at the front of the theater, his one foot up on a box in that classic Captain Morgan pose. Another elbow from Jared had Jensen discreetly clearing his throat and paying attention.

“All right, listen up,” Captain Morgan said. “I realize this is a very stressful situation for everyone and I promise you I will get to the bottom of this. Now, because we’re out in the middle of the ocean, we’re on our own in this, so I’m instituting a couple rules. First is no one goes anywhere by themselves. Second, we’re locking down most of this ship, except for the maintenance crew. That means everyone else will be confined to their rooms, the dining room and this auditorium.”

The whole room let out a groan out that. Confinement? Understandable, but totally sucky.

“Oh, calm down!” Morgan exclaimed. “Third, I will be interviewing everyone today about their whereabouts last night and early this morning. Until that is done, everyone will remain here. Food will be brought in so you won’t starve. If you need to use the restroom, go in groups. _No one_ ,” he stressed, “goes anywhere alone.”

He looked around the room making eye contact with everyone to make sure they knew how serious he was. He was not taking this lightly. He had a murderer on board and he would not stand for it.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

“So, what do you think happened?” Jared asked. “Lovers’ spat?”

“She wasn’t seeing anyone,” Sophia said. “As far as I know, anyway.”

“I’m going to miss her so much,” Sandy said holding back the tears. “She was so great as Daisy Duck. She loved children and was so happy to be working here.”

“Who’s going to replace her?” Mike asked. “Do we still have a Daisy?”

“Um, yeah,” Danneel said. “I think Danica was her understudy. She’s been practicing with Mabel, at least.”

“Well, that’s good, then,” Mike said.

Everyone was silent for a moment, pondering the development of their new working environment. It was going to be a long two weeks before they got to Port Canaveral.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

A few hours later, everyone had been interviewed but they were no closer to finding out who the killer was, or even that person’s motive, than they were this morning. It was very aggravating. Jensen and his friends were gathered in the dining room, having lunch and trying to figure out what was going on.

“Do you think there’s a stowaway on board?” Jensen asked. “Could be why no one here is seemingly guilty. Think about it – some psycho snuck on board back in Germany, probably escaped from a mental hospital and is now running around murdering everyone!”

“I doubt it,” Jared said. “They’ve searched the ship and everyone is accounted for. No strays have been found.”

Jensen blushed as Jared dismissed his theory. He just couldn’t keep his stupid mouth shut and now Jared probably thought he was a complete dork. Fantastic.

“I gotta hit the head,” Jensen said. “Who’s coming with?”

“I’ll join you,” Tom said. “All this coffee is really running through me.”

“Me, too,” Sophia added. “This stress is just too much to take.”

“So,” Jensen said as they made their way down the hall.

“You don’t like me very much, do you?” Tom said bluntly.

“Jensen! How can you not like Tom?” Sophia asked. “He’s such a sweetheart,” she added looping her arm through his.

“What? No, I don’t…. I mean, I like you just fine,” Jensen stumbled. “Why… why would you think something like that?”

“Come on, Jensen. It’s no secret you wanted Goofy and then I came along and beat you out for the part. It’s understandable.”

Jensen sighed. He had no idea he was so transparent. 

“I’m sorry,” Jensen said. “I will admit, at first, I didn’t like you all that much. But then, I got to know you and, well, you’re an all right guy.”

“Thanks,” Tom said with a smile. “You’re all right, too.”

Jensen laughed. “Okay! Enough of this chick flick moment.”

The trio was silent on the rest of the walk. They separated briefly when they reached bathrooms, each party promising to wait in the hall outside until they were all back.

“Can I ask you something?” Tom said once they were alone.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“What do you think of Mike?”

“Mike?” Jensen said. “Well, he’s interesting, that’s for sure. Kinda seems like sometimes he’s not all here, if you know what I mean. Why?”

Tom just cleared his throat and stared intently at the wall in front of him, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

“You like him!” Jensen exclaimed. “Oh, that’s awesome!”

“What? OK, yeah, he’s a little weird. But he’s funny and really talented, actually. He’s an amazing Tigger. And, well, the other night I went to go talk to him and I must have interrupted something. He answered the door in this little plaid skirt, knee highs and Mary Janes. It was…. It was really fucking hot.”

“So, what’d you do?”

“I turned tail and ran!”

“What? Why? That was the perfect opportunity to do something.”

“I know. It’s just…. The whole guy thing is kind of new to me.”

“Oh,” Jensen said. “Well, you certainly decided to jump in head first, huh?”

“Yeah, I know. So, what do I do?”

“What do you mean what do you do? You ask him out.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“Okay. Thanks, man.”

“No problem.”

On their way back to the dining room, the trio ran into Jared coming down the other end of the hall.

“Hey, guys,” he said.

“Hey,” Jensen replied. “Where were you?”

“Bathroom,” he said quickly. “I meant to follow you guys but I guess I went the other way.”

Jensen gave him an odd look. The stairwell that went down to the engine room was just down the hall Jared had come from. But, no. It had to be a coincidence. No way Jared was…. No. Just no. Jared was too nice and pretty to be a cold blooded murderer. Jensen shook his head before his mind wandered further off into dangerous territory. Jared had no reason to kill anyone, let alone Mabel. Unless it was some sort of secret lovers’ spat…. _No! Stop it!_ Jensen scolded himself. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

A couple days had gone by and everyone was adjusting to the new rules. It was a pain always going somewhere with a “buddy”, but in the long run it was just another safety measure that everyone appreciated. Even if they complained about it every step of the way.

Jensen was just returning to his room one evening after his communal shower with Chad, Mike and Tom when he looked down the hall and definitely saw Jared coming out of one of the stairwells. The only place that stairwell went was up to the control room. That room was currently off limits except to the required personnel. And that was twice now Jared had been off somewhere alone when that had been forbidden. Jensen was getting depressed. Why did he always have to fall for the psychos? He turned away from his door and went to knock on Mike’s cabin that was next to his own.

“What’s up?” Mike said, leaning against the door jam, blocking Jensen’s view of his room.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Jensen asked. “In private,” he added motioning into Mike’s room.

“Um, sure,” he hesitated. He let Jensen in and turned to finish shoving a suitcase back in the closet.

“Still unpacking?” Jensen asked. “Are those extra wigs?” he said pointing to some hair sticking out one side of the case Mike was handling.

“Something like that,” Mike said. “What’s going on?”

“I think Jared might be the murderer,” Jensen blurted out.

“Jared?” Mike said. “Puppy dog, wouldn’t hurt a fly Jared?”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just…” Jensen hesitated. He didn’t want to say it. If he said what he was thinking out loud, that made it more real. And Jensen didn’t want Jared to be a cold-blooded killer. He _liked_ Jared.

“Yes?” Mike prompted.

“Twice now I’ve seen him coming from somewhere alone. And just now he was coming out of the stairwell at the end of the hall.”

“The one that goes up to the control room?”

“That’s the one. And the other day I’m sure he was coming up from the engine room.”

“Like he was returning to the scene of the crime?” Mike proposed.

Jensen nodded. “But, I mean, it’s Jared.”

“Exactly,” Mike said perking up with a smile. “It’s almost like he’s too friendly, ya know? What’s up with that? What’s he trying to hide?”

“You think he could have done it? Murdered Mabel?” Jensen asked.

“Is there anything you can think of that would conclusively rule him out as a suspect?”

Jensen thought for a moment. Other than his own gut feeling and hope that Jared wasn’t the bad guy, he really had no concrete evidence. Jared’s alibi was the same as everyone else’s – he’d been asleep when Mabel was killed. And since he had no roommate, there was no one to corroborate or refute his story. 

“I guess not,” Jensen said defeated.

“Look,” Mike said putting his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. “If you think Jared may have done it or not, then you need to find out what the truth is, either way. Or you’ll just drive yourself crazy wondering.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Mike. Night.”

“Night, Jensen. Sleep well.”

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

The next morning, Jensen was awakened by a frantic pounding on his door. He looked at the clock and saw it was just after 6:00 am. What the hell?

He opened the door to find Tom standing there, poised to knock again, his hair in disarray and a frantic look in his eye.

“Tom? What’s going on?”

“They just found Danica in the control room. Her throat was slit, just like Mabel’s.”

“Oh, my God,” Jensen said collapsing back onto the bed.

This couldn’t be happening. This was the kind of thing that only happened in bad horror movies. 

“Come on, we gotta go,” Tom said. “We’re all being gathered in the auditorium again.”

“Yeah, OK,” Jensen agreed and followed Tom. 

He felt completely numb. Another murder? Jensen had really been hoping Mabel’s death had been a lovers’ spat gone wrong because that would mean it was a one time thing and nobody else would be in danger. But now Danica had been found in the one place Jensen had seen Jared coming from. Had he been scoping the place out? Trying to figure out how best to lure her there to murder her? It was absolutely crazy!

They entered the auditorium as they had before and joined the group as they waited for Captain Morgan to finish talking to his first mate. They seemed to be in a very serious discussion and they did not look happy. Which, given the situation was understandable.

“All right,” Captain Morgan said once he was done. “Now, as you’re all aware, we’ve had another death on board. And, from what I’ve just been told, Olivia is now also missing. I want you all to know I am taking this very, _very_ seriously. I will find who’s doing this and they will be brought to justice. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior on my ship!”

One by one they were all called back to the captain’s cabin for further interrogation. As much as he hated doing it, Jensen had to voice his concerns about Jared when it was his turn. Captain Morgan had a hard time believing him.

“I know, sir,” Jensen said. “But it just seems too coincidental to ignore.”

“All right,” Captain Morgan said. “I’ll look into it.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Jensen slowly made his way back to the auditorium and was greeted with the glum faces of his friends. This situation was just way too stressful. He had to do something.

“All right,” he announced. “Everyone come with me.”

“Where are we going?” Jared asked.

“To the bar. I think some alcohol would all do us some good right about now.”

“Oh, hell yes!” Danneel shouted. “This shit is getting way too heavy.”

So, even though it was barely past noon, Jensen proceeded to get all his friends and anyone else who wanted in, completely shit-faced. Someone broke into the stereo system and cranked the tunes. Soon enough, people were dancing on the tables, laughing and having a good ol’ time. It was definitely a worthwhile reprieve from the seriousness of the situation.

Jensen announced that he had to go get more rum from the store room and Jared was the first to jump up offer to escort Jensen to his destination. That instantly sobered Jensen up from the little alcohol he had been drinking, but he couldn’t think of any way to brush Jared off without seeming like a total asshole. He had no choice but to let a possible murderer go with him to the lower decks of the ship.

Jensen was sure this was it. Jared had somehow found out about Jensen’s suspicions and was going to kill Jensen just like he had killed Mabel and Danica. Jensen walked down the hall as far away from Jared as he could manage. Which, really, wasn’t far at all. Jared was a handsy drunk. He draped himself all over Jensen – an arm over his shoulders, a hand on his lower back or tugging on his sleeve. If Jensen wasn’t so sure he was about to die, he might have been grateful for Jared’s attention.

With the ship locked down how it was, they had to pass through the staff’s living quarters to get where they needed to go. Just as they were about to reach the turn off to head down to the food and beverage store room, Jared abruptly grabbed Jensen by the elbow and hauled him bodily into the closest room and slammed him up against the wall. Jensen couldn’t help but notice they were in Jared’s own room. Was that a knife sticking out of one of the suitcases?

_Oh, God,_ Jensen thought. _This is it._

“Please don’t kill me!” he blurted out.

“Kill you?” Jared said confused. “I ain’t gonna kill you. Well, maybe just a little bit,” he added before leaning in and sealing his lips over Jensen’s.

And, holy shit, could Jared kiss. For a few minutes, Jensen forgot all about the fact that Jared was supposed to be a serial killer and lost himself in those luscious lips. He buried his hands in Jared’s absurdly soft hair and kissed back for all he was worth. He came back to himself when he felt Jared press his thigh against Jensen’s burgeoning erection.

“Wait,” he said pulling away. “I can’t do this. You’re a serial killer. I can’t stand here and make out with you!”

“Serial killer?” Jared asked. “You think that I killed those people?”

“I saw you!” Jensen exclaimed. “First you were coming back from the engine room the other day and then last night you were up in the control room and Danica was found there dead this morning. So, yeah. I think you killed them.”

Jared stepped back from Jensen, a puzzled look on his face as he laid out the facts he had. Then out of nowhere, Jared burst out laughing. Doubled over, wheezing, couldn’t catch his breath kind of laughing.

“It’s not funny,” Jensen said. “I’m calling Captain Morgan. You need to be under arrest, like, right now.”

“Jensen! Stop!” Jared said, still laughing. “I’m not a killer, I promise.”

“Really? Then how do you explain why you were in all those places the women were killed?”

“I’m a pirate.”

Jensen was actually speechless.

“A pirate?” he said eventually.

“Yup.”

“So, what? You were going to hijack the ship?”

“Pretty much. But, it’s too well made. All the security checks and safety precautions were too much for me. I couldn’t get past them. If I had my crew with me….” Jared trailed off.

“You had a crew?”

“Sort of,” Jared said. “I wasn’t always a pirate, you know. I used to be a spy. Fiona and Sam were the best back-up a guy could ask for.”

“A spy?” Jensen asked.

“Yup. Got recruited right out of college, traveled the world. Saw some amazing things and some not so amazing things. Did some of them myself. But I always had the best guys backing me up. They could work wonders. Hack into any computer system, open any door I needed, get me anything that helped keep my cover ID intact.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t know. I was on a mission, called in like I was supposed to and found out I’d been burned. I was just left out on my own. I happened to be in Germany and thought I’d give this pirate thing a try. It was a way home, at the very least.”

“So, you’re not going to kill me?” Jensen concluded.

“No, Jensen,” Jared said. “I’m not going to kill you.”

“Then who’s the murderer?”

They both sat in silence, pondering that question when Jared suddenly perked up.

“It’s Mike!” he exclaimed. “I know it! I don’t know why I didn’t figure it out sooner. Every time I arrived in either the engine room or the control room, he was leaving. And acting very suspiciously.”

“He had this suitcase in his room the other night,” Jensen remembered. “I thought I saw hair sticking out but he said it was just some wigs. Oh, my God. It must have been Olivia! Oh, ew!” 

Jensen had been in the same room as a dead body and guy who had killed her. This was too much. Jensen was going to pass out. He started hyperventilating and bent over to put his head between his knees.

“Jensen!” Jared yelled. “Snap out of it! We need to go tell Captain Morgan what’s going on.”

Jensen took a deep breath and pulled himself together.

“You’re right. If it’s Mike, we need to let him know so he can be dealt with. Oh, man. Tom’s gonna be devastated.”

“Tom?”

“He has a crush on Mike,” Jensen explained.

“Oh. That sucks.”

“Yeah.”

They slowly made their way back towards the dining room, hoping to be able to get Mike to come with them to Captain Morgan’s office to turn himself in. They were almost there when they heard a giant crash. They picked up speed and ran into the room in time to see Mike getting carried off by two of the burly maintenance workers.

“You can’t do this to me!” he was yelling. “It’s my part! It should be mine! They weren’t good enough!”

“No!” Tom was yelling running after them. “I’ll wait for you, Mike! I’ll never let go!”

Jared and Jensen traded confused looks as they walked into the chaos.

“What’s going on?” Jensen asked as they stopped next to Sophia.

“Apparently, Mike is the murderer,” she said. “He was killing off everyone so he could be Daisy Duck. Something about how it was his destiny to play the part.”

“Daisy?” Jensen said. “But he’s at least a foot and half too tall!”

“I know. That’s why he was killing everyone off. He hoped to be able to get rid of enough people so that he’d be the shortest person left and they would have no choice but to give him the part.”

“Wow,” Jared said. “That’s pretty psycho.”

“You’re telling me,” Jensen replied. “Well, I’m glad it’s not you, at any rate.”

“Me, too.” Jared leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Jensen’s lips. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Oh, hell yes.”

The two hurried back to Jared’s cabin and eagerly picked up where they had left off earlier. Jared had Jensen pinned to the wall and was attempting to suck all the breath out of Jensen’s body. Not that Jensen minded. Oh, no. Jensen was doing his best to suck the air right back.

“Off,” Jensen eventually muttered pulling at Jared’s shirt. He needed to get to all that delicious skin and muscles he knew Jared was hiding underneath his clothes.

Jared stepped back just far enough to yank his t-shirt over his head before reaching out and tugging on Jensen’s. Jensen just lifted his arms and waited for Jared to lift the offending article off his body. But Jared was sneaky. He pulled the shirt over Jensen’s head, but left his arms tangled in the sleeves, effectively binding him in his own clothes.

“Oh, I see,” Jensen said. “You wanna play it that way?”

“I’ve been fantasizing about having you in my bed since we met. I ain’t letting you go anytime soon,” Jared whispered sucking on Jensen’s earlobe.

“Then why are we still standing?” Jensen asked.

“Good question.”

Without any hesitation, Jared picked Jensen up, peeled the t-shirt the rest of the way off and tossed him easily on the bed. 

“Well, okay then,” Jensen said.

Jared wasted no time getting over to the bed himself and crawled up Jensen’s body, licking and kissing at the exposed skin he found along the way. Jensen relaxed back onto the bed, arms thrown over his head, and let Jared have his way. He had absolutely no problem with that.

He shifted slightly, lifting his hips as he felt Jared undo the button and zipper on his jeans. His jeans and boxers were removed in one easy motion and Jared quickly rid himself of the same offending items. Starting at Jensen’s toes, Jared slowly made his way back up Jensen’s body, nipping the soft skin behind his knees and sucking a dark bruise to the inside of Jensen’s thigh. He finally reached Jensen’s throbbing erection and Jensen had to hold himself back from just thrusting straight up into Jared’s mouth.

Of course, that would be if Jared had his mouth on Jensen’s cock. Which he didn’t. He was hovering right over it, his head quirked to the side, staring at Jensen’s hip.

“Yes,” Jensen said. “It’s a Goofy tattoo. Can we please get back to what you were doing?”

“I don’t know,” Jared said reaching out and stroking the tattoo gently. It was a simple black and white sketch of Goofy looking smug and satisfied with himself, not at all like some sort of silly cartoon character. “It’s kinda hot, actually. Think I might want to play with it for a bit.”

Jensen groaned as Jared kept his word and bent down to lick and play with the ink on Jensen’s skin. He didn’t touch anything else. He kept his hands firmly on the bed and used his tongue and lips to drive Jensen’s crazy.

“Damn it, Jared!” he finally exclaimed. “Either suck my dick or bend over so I can fuck you. Please, just do… something!”

Jared finally took pity on Jensen and swallowed his aching cock down like a pro. Jensen let out the breath he didn’t he’d been holding and let his hands come to rest lightly on Jared’s head. He stroked through the soft hair as Jared sucked him like damn pro. If Jensen wasn’t enjoying this so much, he might feel a little jealous of whoever it was that taught Jared the amazing thing he was doing with his tongue. All too soon, he felt the telltale tingle in his balls and pulled gently on Jared’s hair.

“Jared,” he warned before letting out a groan and coming harder than he had since he first discovered masturbation.

After a minute, Jensen regained enough of his faculties to pull Jared up and seal their lips together. He reached one hand down to return the favor to find that Jared was already limp and sticky.

“I told you it was hot,” Jared murmured. 

“Well, rest up,” Jensen replied. “I have plans for you.”

THE END


End file.
